Reply When I Talk to You
by SlthrngNbltyWrtnINnk
Summary: Reply when I talk to you!  Why don't you reply?  Can you hear me?  No.
1. Reply When I Talk to You

Reply when I talk to you!

Why don't you reply?

Can you hear me?

No.

You can't hear me.

I can't talk to you aloud.

But I have conversations with myself.

About you.

I'm alone at night.

Sitting on my bed.

And I talk to you.

Can you hear me, my love?

We are so different, you and I.

But yet I want you.

I, myself, I'm too old.

You, yourself, you're too young.

I have nothing to offer you.

I am a broken old man, with nothing to give.

You are a beautiful young woman.

The most intelligent one there is.

But do you hear me?

Can you sympathize?

How do you feel?

I don't know it.

But somehow I still do.

You are outside my door.

Listening to me.

You hear me.

You feel the same.

You want me.

As I want you.

But what would they think?

Oh hell.

Who cares?

But the war is so close.

Better now than never.

Those are my thoughts.

But why do I sit here, still?

Why don't I go to you?

Why don't you come to me?

How do you feel?

Can you hear me?

Reply when I talk to you!


	2. I Promise to Reply

I hear you.

I swear I do.

But to reply?

I cannot.

For I return your feelings.

But I'm not ready.

There is too much to do.

I am afraid.

Terrified.

What would happen if I came to you?

What if I lost you?

Or the other way around.

Can you understand me though my silent tears.

I have wished for you for years.

But I'm not ready.

I cannot yet reply.

But I do hear you.

On another note, I must say.

Don't worry about the difference in age.

You have more to offer than you think.

But I don't deserve it.

I promise to come to you.

Just give me some time, darling.

I will reply.

Can you hear me whispering?

I can hear your tears.

The sound sends shivers up my spine.

They are echoed through my eyes.

Don't fret, my dear.

I can hear you.

I will come to you.

I promise to reply.

My heart yearns to answer you now.

I know you can sense me.

You are right.

I am here.

I am listening to you.

Forgive me.

For now, I must go.

I will come back.

Next time I will knock on your door.

And you will welcome me.


	3. Reply Now!

Reply Damnit!

Reply!

You still haven't replied to me.

You still haven't replied to my call of distress.

My heart is breaking.

My heart is broken.

I'm suffering.

I'm a damsel in distress.

Be my night in shining armor.

Reply to my call.

Reply to me.

Reply.

I need you.

I'm crumbling.

I'm nothing.

You're everything.

Everything I need to breathe.

I'm obsessed with you.

I need you.

This is sick.

This is disturbing.

I can't think of anything else.

I have to have you.

I need you to want me.

I need you to need me.

I'm sick.

I'm in distress.

I need you to reply.

Why won't you reply?

I'm a damsel in distress.

Come to my rescue.

Reply to me.

Now!

Now I call out to you.

I am alone in this house.

I cry out loudly to you.

You can't hear me.

You won't hear me.

They don't know.

They don't know my need for you.

You don't know my need for you.

Know!

I need you to know my need!

I need to know your need!

Do you need me?

Do you want me?

No.

I'm alone.

I'm sick.

I'm lost.

I am in distress.

You are rejecting me.

You are rejecting my call.

You don't want to be my knight in shining armor.

Why?

Reply!


	4. I Am Replying

You shatter my hear with your plea.

I feel your pain.

I cause your pain.

I'm sorry.

I'm just so scared.

What if I come to you now.

You left your door open.

I came back here early.

I could go to you.

Why must I be your knight?

Why can't you be mine?

What if I'm the damsel?

I will reply.

I will be your knight.

I will save you.

You won't be in distress.

Why do you want me, though?

Why do you need me so.

You're everything.

Not me.

I'm nothing.

Not you.

Why?

I'll reply to you.

Now.

I will walk forward.

I will walk into your room.

Your back is to me.

You are still screaming out to me.

Can you not hear me?

Can you not feel my presence?

My legs are shaking.

Opening my mouth.

I say that I am replying to your call.

And you are quiet.

Are you shocked?

I say I will save you.

I say I need you too.

Look at me now.

I have replied to your call.

I want to kiss you.

Will you let me kiss you.

I need to kiss you.

I need to feel you.

I replied to your need.

My need matches yours.

Now kiss me.


	5. You Have Replied

You.

You are here.

You heard me.

Did you say you want me?

You will save me?

You want to kiss me?

Why?

Why me?

You walk toward me.

So elegant.

So beautiful.

I need you.

Your hands are warm against my face.

I can't breathe.

Your lips are soft against mine.

I tell you.

I beg you to kiss me again.

You do.

So fiercely.

I can't think.

My mind is dying with shock

My body is alive.

My body is on fire.

I hold you close.

I feel you.

I touch you.

You sigh.

I cannot believe this.

It must be a dream.

Yet your hands are perfect.

So soft.

I can't dream this.

It feels so real.

I ask why must I put you through this?

Why must you put yourself through this?

You say for me.

For you.

This will only pain you in the end.

That thought is gone.

It's only you.

It's you and me.

Nobody else is real.

Nothing else is real.

Only this moment,

Only you.

Only now.

The touch.

I say your name.

And you reply.


	6. Calling Out to You

Why did I reply?

This pain.

I can never reply to you again.

You are gone.

Gone from me.

Away from this world.

I needed you.

You needed me.

You need me no more.

But I need you more.

You are not here to hold me.

Memories of your touch are far.

It seems forever ago.

I watched.

I watched as you left this world.

My name on your lips.

Your name on mine.

Damnit!

Reply!

I am calling out to you.

You can't reply.

Never again.

You no longer call out.

It's my turn.

But you don't hear me.

Ever.

Ever again.

Never again.

Why?

Why must you be gone?

Why must I love you?

Need you?

Reply.

Please reply.

I need to hear your voice.

I need to hear my name.

Say my name.

You can't.

You're gone.

I can say yours.

The pain.

I can't bare it.

Maybe you'll hear.

Wherever you are.

If only I say your name.

Your name.

Sirius.


	7. You Hear Me No More

Do not fret, my love.

I hear you still.

One day we shall be together.

I'm sorry for your pain.

Forgive me.

But I say your name.

All the time.

I wish you could hear me.

But I'm happy.

Be happy.

I love you.

I watch you.

Say my name again.

I smile.

I still need you.

But I'm okay.

Be okay.

Maybe you'll hear me.

I'll say your name once more.

And we will meet again.

Hermione.

My love.


End file.
